The Doctor's New Companion
by sweet mean princess
Summary: Alex was a normal american high school student. He got decent grades and hanged out with friends. Well, he WAS a normal student but then he met the Doctor. It's a lot better then it sounds. Give it a chance.


**Alright, so this is my first story on here and I got this idea. As I was thinking about it the more I wanted to write it. So here it is! Reviews will be loved!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Doctor Who this story would be canan… I don't own Doctor Who.  
**

Alex was a normal teenager of 15. He went to high school, hanged out with friends, went home, and did homework. He was polite to everyone, well adults at least, but a little bit of a smart ass. His mom worked as a lawyer and made a decent paycheck. All in all, Alex liked his life. It was safe and nice, he had nothing to complain about. Neither did his mom, Alex made decent and he wasn't a 'problem' kid. Well, that's how it was until he met the Doctor.

Alex was in his favourite class and his first class of the day, history. His class was writing down notes on the French Revolution when he heard a faint but strange noise. His black hair fell slightly in front of his blue eyes as he looked up from his notes and looked around to see if anyone else had heard it. It didn't look like it.

Everyone else was still writing down notes or still half asleep. Alex raised his hand.

"Yes, Alex?" His teacher, Ms. Johnson, asked from her desk.

"May I go to the bathroom?"

sighed but shooed him with her hand, "Take the pass and be quick as you can."

Alex got up from his seat and walked to the door, also where the passes where held. Once he was out of the door he could hear the noise a little better. Not a lot better but he still could hear it. Alex tried to walk as quickly as he could to find the noise. He thought he was on the right path when it started to get louder but then it stopped. The blacked haired boy sucked on his teeth and tried to see if he could remember where the noise sounded like it had came from.

He was about to give up and return to class, he was out for almost 10 minutes, when a man turned around the corner. The man spotted Alex and grinned, his expression was a confused one just a second ago. The man had brown hair and wearing a pinstriped suit, a brown long coat, and converse sneakers.

"You there, boy, where am I?" Alex was taken aback. The dude had a british accent.

"Um…. you don't know?" Alex bunched his eyebrow together and had a feeling he should report this man to someone. At the same time he felt that he would change his life.

The man looked around then back at Alex, "A high school?" Alex raised one eyebrow up as he stared at the man. "Sir, I have to get back to class." Alex said as he pointed his thumb behind him. As he said class the man's face light up, "ah, yes education. Education is very important." Alex nodded while he turned around and started to walk away until he heard a sort of buzzing sound. When he turned around he saw the man with a glowing stick outline a janitor's closet door that they were standing by moments before. Alex's eyes went wide when the door opened. The doors were always locked. Alex quickly followed the man, "Hey, how did you do that?" He asked. The man turned around, "shouldn't you go to class?"

"Not until you tell how you did that." Alex looked inside the room where they usually stored brooms, buckets, and such. His eyes widen even more, if possible, when he saw a blue… police box? At least that's what it said on top of the thing. Alex pushed his way into the the room. "Hey, now I think you should go back to class." The stranger-by-the-minute man said.

"How the hell did this get here?" Alex ignored the suggestion. He notice there was a handle so he tried to pull it then push it but it seemed it was locked. Alex turned back to the man, "Better question! Who the hell are you?"

The man didn't look so please with Alex's choice of words, "I'm The Doctor and you really shouldn't swear." Alex rolled his eyes but turned back to the blue box. "Okay…? Doctor who? And what is this?"

'The Doctor' smiled and closed the door of the janitor closet. He then took a few steps and leaned on the box. "Just The Doctor. And this is the Tardis." Alex nodded slowly as The Doctor explained. Alex stilled stared at the Tardis, "How did it get here?" The Doctor shrugged, "I don't know. It was suppose to go to China, 1700."

Alex just gave him a look that said 'you're crazy', "... 1700?"

The Doctor smiled, "Yes, but she decide to come here."

"There's no way, man, you're crazy!" Alex said as he stared at The Doctor.

Apparently The Doctor took this as a challenge because he wiped out a key and unlocked the Tardis, "Why don't I just show you?" He said as he walked in, leaving Alex at the open of the blue box. He took one last look around and step.


End file.
